


Be My Valentine

by PrincessStarryKnight



Series: Be My Valentine (Fairy Tail Valentine's Day Fics 2020) [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Gruvia - Freeform, Hotel Sex, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Manga: Fairy Tail 100 Years Quest, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Canon, Requited Unrequited Love, Secret Relationship, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStarryKnight/pseuds/PrincessStarryKnight
Summary: Set after the Wood God Dragon Arc. Juvia asks Gray to be her Valentine and to her surprise he accepts, and has another surprise waiting for her back at their hotel that she certainly wasn’t expecting but is nevertheless happy about.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Series: Be My Valentine (Fairy Tail Valentine's Day Fics 2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633468
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Be My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This is taking place at the same time as the nalu fic!

When Juvia surprised Gray in town that day she had been expecting his usual rejection. At first she had gotten what she expected, but then Gray took her by surprise by whispering in her ear: “I’ll be your Valentine Juvia. In fact, I’ve got an idea for how I want to spend this Holiday with you back at the hotel.” 

As soon as she heard that sentence her consciousness had separated itself from reality and her mind flooded with romantic fantasies of what he could say to her to sweep her off of her feet once they got to his hotel room. Little did she know, what it actually was would be ten times better than her wildest fantasy could ever be. 

Once they reached the hotel, Gray pulled her into an alley to hide from Natsu who he spotted running towards the building. He sniffed around it for a few minutes before groaning and moving on. Gray was curious about what Natsu could be searching for, and Juvia couldn’t care less because right now she was pressed up against Gray’s bare chest (he had lost his shirt somewhere three blocks ago) and it was heaven for her. Little did she know she’d be reaching heaven many more times soon. 

Once the coast was clear Gray took her hand and ran with her into the hotel. They quickly made their way up the stairs, Gray being alert to the people around them, making Juvia wonder why he didn’t want too many people to notice them. 

When they enter his hotel room and he shuts the door behind them, the serious air he had about him since he whisked her away only intensifies as he walks towards the bed and stares at it. After a few moments of tense silence, Juvia opens her mouth to speak. 

“So what is Gray-sama’s idea for spending Valentine’s Day with Juvia?” She asks him shyly. 

He gulps, his adam’s apple bobbing as he turns to look at her with a soft look in his eyes that she rarely saw, because he only looked at her like that when he was about to open up to her about something that’s very emotional to him. He crosses the room to stand right in front of her, leaving barely any space between them as he cups her cheek and leans down to catch her lips in a soft kiss. 

When she saw his mouth coming to meet hers she made no move to pull away. This was everything she had been waiting for since the moment she met him, and now she finally had his lips against hers. This was the happiest she had ever felt since the day she met Gray. 

When Gray pulls back Juvia’s eyelids flutter back open and she looks into his eyes with tears of joy in the corners of hers. He gives her a small smile in return. 

“So that’s what Gray-sama wants to do with Juvia? She is so happy!” she cheers and bounces on her feet. “Kissing Gray-sama all day is a dream come true for Juvia!” 

“I figured as much” Gray chuckles before getting serious again. “But I want to do more than just kiss you tonight Juvia.” 

Juvia looks confused until she notices Gray’s gaze shift towards the bed, and then his hand that had been holding her hip during their kiss tightens and she turns back to look at his face and lets out a soft gasp when she sees him staring at her body. 

“I told you at Lucy’s award party that I might be into your body. Well...I am Juvia” He admits while looking her in the eyes. “I think you’re sexy. And I know it’s probably too soon to be asking you to do this with me since I only just told you that I love you but now that Fairy Tail is free from the White Wizard you’re going to be going back to Magnolia and I don’t know how long it’s going to be until I see you again so I want to do it with you now while we have the time because it could be awhile before we get another perfect moment like this again.”

Her heart was beating impossibly fast now. She was happy enough to just get a kiss from him, but now he wants to go all the way too! This was so much better than any fantasy she had imagined on their way over here and his words went straight to her core and she could feel her panties start to get damp. 

“But we definitely don’t have to do this if you don’t want to” Gray quickly adds to make sure she didn’t feel like he was pressuring her into this. “If this is moving too fast just say so and we can just spend the rest of the day in here talking and cuddling. Or you can leave if you want too. I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this just because I want to. I love you Juvia, no matter what. As long as you’re happy, I’ll be happy too.” 

“Juvia...” She starts and looks up at Gray before stepping closer to him and placing her hand on his bare chest “agrees with Gray-sama. We should seize this chance now while we have it. Juvia wants Gray-sama to make love to her.”

Gray gulps again and his gaze shifts from her eyes down to her body and back up to her lips as she leans in to kiss him and he meets her halfway. 

The kisses start out soft and gentle. Gray had never kissed anyone before, and it had been awhile since Juvia had a boyfriend so it was awkward at first. But after some time they get into a rhythm and start making out. 

Gray’s palms were sweaty as his hands moved along her clothed figure, mapping out the shape of her body slowly so he didn’t startle her and the touch sent shivers down her spine. Then one of his hands slides to her rear and gently squeezes, making her gasp and push her body into his, which only surprises her more when she feels something hard poking against her lower abdomen, and his grunt tells her exactly what it was she was feeling against her.

Their lips part, and Gray keeps his eyes locked on hers as he unbuckles his belt with practiced ease before unbuttoning and unzipping his fly to let his pants drop to the floor. He steps out of his boots and then Juvia allows her gaze to wander down to his crotch and her breath hitches from the large tent in his black boxer-briefs. She knew his dick was going to be big but actually having that confirmed before her very eyes was exhilarating and her damp panties were now soaking from the sight of it. 

Gray blushes while she stares at it. He wanted her to see his erection. See what just the thought of having her naked in his arms did to him. She seemed surprised but he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. It was then that he remembered that he wasn’t the first man she was romantically involved with and he began to feel insecure about how much more experience she might have had than him. 

“Juvia, this may not be the right time to ask you this but uh...you know that I’ve never had a girlfriend before but I know you’ve had boyfriends before so uh, have you ever done this with another guy before?” He asks her shyly while looking away from her. 

“No” she answers and Gray lets out a sigh of relief. “Juvia has had other boyfriends before, but they would always break up with her way before we would get to this point.” 

Gray looks back at her and he feels his cock twitch at the revelation that no other man has been with Juvia like he was about to be. He would be her first, and in the back of his mind he knew he wanted to be her only too. 

Juvia carefully takes off her hat and places it on the table that was next to her. Then she began to undo the bow on the collar of her jacket and she places it next to the hat. She reaches up to unbutton her jacket then her hand stills and she looks at Gray. 

“Would Gray-sama like to undress Juvia?” She asks softly. 

Gray’s breath hitches and he steps towards her and reaches up to touch one of the buttons on her jacket. With each button he undoes he feels his body getting hotter and his breathing heavier. As more of Juvia’s creamy skin is revealed with each button he loosens on the jacket, he can see that her skin is just as flushed as his is. 

When he removes her jacket his eyes are immediately glued to her cleavage. He felt his erection get stiffer with each heavy breath she took, making her ample bosom press against her bra. She turns so her back is facing him so that he can undo the clasp in the back. She gasps and stiffens as his fingers touch her back and tug on the strap and he pauses his movements. 

“Keep going Gray-sama.” Juvia says, assuring him that she wants him to take off her bra. 

He fumbled a bit, but he soon managed to undo the clasp and as a reflex Juvia gasps and holds her bra to her chest before it can slide off of her. When she turns around she sees that Gray’s face is bright red and he’s looking away from her, showing the same reflexive embarrassment as her at her exposed state. But Juvia is quick to overcome it and with a deep breath she releases the undergarment from her chest and lets it fall to the floor. 

Once Gray hears the soft thud, he knows that’s her cue to give him consent to look at her. And when he does, he’s very turned on by what he sees. 

“Holy...” He mutters while staring at the large white mounds on her chest. 

Juvia blushes and smiles. 

“Does Gray-sama like what he sees?” Juvia asks. 

Gray gulps and nods. This wasn’t the first time he had seen a woman’s breasts before. He had seen Juvina’s and since she was Juvia’s counterpart, Juvia’s pretty much looked the same to him. But because they were his Juvia’s breasts, they were automatically way sexier than Juvina’s. 

Juvia gently took his hand.

“Then Gray-sama may touch them too if he wants.” She says as she brings his hand up to her chest. 

The second his palm touches her soft flesh she lets out a soft gasp and the lust that he had been keeping contained began to break free as he gently squeezes her tit before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her towards him. 

“Gray-sama!” She moans as he squeezes her breast while squeezing her butt at the same time with his other hand. 

He groans and brings his hand to her other tit while he begins to kiss along her neck, making her gasp and push herself into him every time he bit down to leave a mark. 

With one arm under her thighs he scoops her up and lays her down on her back on the bed before crawling on top of her. He holds himself up by his arm, with his hand pressing on the mattress by her head while leaning down to kiss her, and then he undoes her belt and tugs her skirt down and lets it drop on the floor. 

While he undressed her, Juvia’s hands moved along his back, mapping out his body while his hands explored hers. Then she cries out in pleasure when Gray began to rub his crotch against hers, both still covered by their underwear but still pleasurable as Juvia begins to rock her hips back against his to match his rhythm. 

“Juvia...” He moans and Juvia blushes from how hot it sounded when he moaned her name. 

He put his mouth back on her again and she moans as he sucks a large love bite onto her neck, claiming her as his before his mouth begins to wander down to her chest. 

“Gray-sama!” She moans and grips the back of his head to hold him to her chest as his mouth leaves a trail of kisses along her cleavage before working his way towards one of her hardened nipples and taking it into his mouth and sucking it. 

Her moans got even louder after that and he felt a surge of pride run through him from his ability to make her feel good like this before moving to her other nipple. 

He hooks his fingers into her panties and his eyes lock with hers, silently asking for permission to remove them. She lifts her hips to allow him to remove them and he slowly pulls them down her hips, then along her supple thighs and smooth calves before pulling them off at her feet and dropping them to the ground with the rest of her clothes. 

He sat up and took a moment to admire her body now that she was bare before him. 

“Beautiful...” Is all he manages to say before his mouth is back at her breast, giving her a few more kisses there before working his way down to the space between her legs. 

Juvia began to breathe heavier again as Gray gently pushes her thighs open and his mouth moves closer to her bare sex. As much as Gray would have loved to just dive right in with his cock, he wanted to taste her first, and he also knew that he should prepare her with foreplay before he penetrates her. 

Once Gray reaches her mound he locks his eyes with hers, then he presses a kiss to her folds and she gasps. Then he gives them a long lick and she moans loudly. So he continues to lick her, and she continues to writhe on the bed in and scream his name in pleasure. She tasted divine, and he wanted every last drop of her on his tongue. As his licks got harsher and moved in-between her folds, he swiped against her clit and she cried out and arched her back, trapping his head between her thighs. He figured that was a good spot and decided to lick it more, and Juvia’s reactions told him that was definitely the right call. 

“Oh Gray-sama! You’re so good to Juvia! She loves this! Give her more! Please!” She begs. 

Her begging made him stick his tongue inside her entrance and she loved that. Then he took two of his fingers and replaced his tongue with them and she loved that even more. At first he was gentle, taking his time exploring sex to find her sweet spots. Once he did, he hit them hard, pumping his fingers hard and fast to bring her to a quick orgasm. Once he felt her clenching around him he licked her clit again and she screamed his name loudly and arched her back while she came. 

Gray pulls his fingers out and Juvia watches with hazy, lust-filled eyes as he licks them clean. Then she reaches forward and with his nod of approval, she tugs his underwear down and his erection springs free from it’s clothed confines. Once he’s removed his underwear, Juvia gently holds it in her hand and begins to stroke it gently to get it fully hard again. It didn’t take long, because the sight of Juvia touching his dick turned Gray on a lot more than he thought. And then when she leaned forward to kiss and lick his tip, Gray moaned and had to push her back onto her back because if she took him into her mouth he was positive he would have come right then and there. 

So she got herself lying in a comfortable position on her back, and spread her legs open for Gray to position himself between them. She held his shoulders and gripped them when she felt his tip press against her entrance. 

“Please Gray-sama don’t tease Juvia!” she begs and Gray realized he liked how it sounded. “Just take her, she’s yours. OH!” She shouts as Gray pushes himself halfway inside of her. 

“Fuck Juvia!” he groans. “You’re so tight.”

He gives her some time to adjust to his size before pushing more of himself in and she screams again as he penetrates her further. 

“Does it hurt?” He asks out of concern. 

“A little, but the pain doesn’t last long” Juvia assures him. “Juvia feels good now. You can continue to fuck her if you wish.” 

Shit hearing her curse like that went straight to his dick and he began to thrust inside of her, pulling his dick in and out of her, both of them moaning from the friction. 

While he continued his pace, he began to squeeze and suck on her breasts again and she caressed his body with her hands and her legs while he quickly brought her close to another orgasm. 

“Gray-sama you feel so good inside of Juvia.” She moans into his ear as he leaves more love-bites on her neck. 

“And you feel so good around me Juvia. I think I’m gonna come soon.” Gray moans. 

“Juvia is too. In fact, she is right-OH!” She cries out as Gray hits her g-spot with a rough thrust and she clenches around him as she orgasms. 

Her walls tightening around him triggered his orgasm as well and he gently rocked his hips against hers to ride out his high while her clenching walls milked him of his release. Once he was done, he pulls himself out and Juvia whines, feeling annoyingly empty without him inside of her, and he collapses next to her, breathing heavily and trying to regain his vision. 

“Wow. That was amazing.” He says and smiles. 

“Juvia agrees. Gray-sama you made her feel so good, she’s so happy you did this to her today, do you think you could do it again?” She asks and turns on her side to face him. 

His dick twitches from her request but remains flaccid since he was still recovering. 

“Just give me a few minutes, then we can go again” he tells her and kisses her gently. “I love you Juvia.” 

“Juvia loves you too Gray-sama. Happy Valentine’s Day” she says.


End file.
